It is known to provide a sun visor that is pivotally mounted on the vehicle roof forward of the occupant seat to shade the eyes of the vehicle occupant.
It is also known to mount various occupant convenience features on the sun visor, such as a storage pocket, a pencil holder, a translucent eye shield, a light, etc.
It would be desirable to provide a sun visor in which the vehicle occupant has the option to readily configure and reconfigure the vehicle sun visor to provide a desired combination of occupant convenience features.